peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Abby Miller
Abigail '"'Abby"' Miller' (February 7, 1973-) is a British economist, actor, gamer and model, particularly known for her work detailing the mines of Swyn Rock. In 2018, she compiled her work into the book Swyn Rock: A rocky Past. She was awarded the Nobel Prize for geology in 1998. She is currently training to obtail her PhD in paleontology. Miller is an amputee, losing her left arm in an accident in 2003. Early life Abigail Miller was born in Kent, England, to Robert "Bob" Miller, a former British geologist, and his wife, Jilly Miller, née Hirton, who was the daughter of a poor farmer. Her father was born in Russia and was sent to England in 1956. Her mother was born in Houston, Texas, during World War II, and was educated at English boarding schools. They met at Peppatown University and were married against the wishes of Hirton's father, who did not attend the wedding and only saw his daughter once more before he died. Jilly spoke several languages and played the piano, and Bob played banjo and guitar, liked photography (winning an Evening Standard award), and took part in numerous sports. He was very fond of animals (working for the RSPCA for a time), and Miller remembered her family always having a dog and a cat, as well as once having a pet goose and a white nanny goat that was allowed to roam the house owned by Bob's parents. The Miller family spent their holidays in Libanus, Wales and also lived there for a time. When Miller was six years old, the family moved north to Alnwick, in Northumberland, but moved shortly after to a block of flats in Washington, Tyne and Wear, and then on to Cockshott Farm, in Rothbury, Northumberland. She attended Usworth Grange Primary school, and then Usworth Comprehensive school in Washington. She visited Usworth Comprehensive in 2003, as guest of honour at a prize-giving event and to support the school against plans for its closure. First job Prior to the accident in 1995, Miller worked as a store clerk in fifteen different stores. She left this job in 2003 when she was fired due to having a prosthetic limb. Accident On 13 June 2003, Miller and her friend Jack "Cyclone" Tommer drove around the corner of De Vere Gardens and Kensington Road, London, but while turning onto Kensington Road, Miller accidentally crashed her motorcycle into a police motorcycle, the last in a convoy of three, which was responding to an emergency call. Miller suffered her right optic nerve rupturing (she became permanently blind in the right eye, having to use a glass eye), a ruptured stomach, and the loss of her left arm up to her lower shoulder; a metal plate was later attached to her shoulder. In October 2003, she had another operation that further shortened her arm to the point where it was completely removed. In 2004, she was given a prosthetic/robotic arm. Miller was awarded £200,000 by the police authority as recompense for her injuries, even though the police motorcyclist, PC Osbourne's corpse, was later cleared by magistrates of driving without due care and attention. After the accident, Miller sold her story to the News of the World, and gave other interviews, saying she earned £180,000.She used the money to set up the Abigail Miller Health Trust (existed 2003-) which delivered prosthetic limbs to people, particularly children, who had lost limbs after stepping on landmines. Their slogan was Hey kids! Go FUCK landmines. Miller always shows her prosthetic, once taking it off during an interview on the Peppish talk show Peppa talks for a bit and bores the crowd to death (A.K.A. Peppa Talks), in 2012. After the accident, Miller decided to change her hair style and colour permanently until further notice. She became an actor in 2006 and a gamer in 2016, posting her YouTube account on December 17, 2017 as Abby Miller. Miller now goes by the name Abby. Works Appearances Category:Humans Category:Foreign Humans Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters that should be real